You Are the Only Exception
by CallMeFrankie
Summary: Whoever thought that having to write a song about each other, would make them fall in love? A Rayella fanfiction. Rated T for swearing.First fanfiction. Review it.
1. Raindrops by my Windowpane

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, first fanfiction ever! So, I don't know if this should be like a one shot or not. So review me if you want it to be a one shot or not! Please, don't hold back on the criticism of my writing style. It helps me write better if you do :) Review, to let me know what you want to happen in the story. I probably won't pick your idea for this story, but I might take it in consideration for a different fanfic. Pairings are: Ray/Stella, Rayella will be my main paring. Maybe mentioned pairings are: Wen/Olivia. Scott/OC (Not sure if I will put in an OC, review me your ideas). Mo/Charlie.**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

'Now class, remember that this project is worth 10% of your grade this semester'

There I was staring out the window, watching the drops of rain slowly hit the window. I can't believe that my English teacher, Mr. Ridley, was making us do some stupid project with a person we probably didn't even know.

'Ok, so the task for your project is to write a song about the person you are partnered with. So, your partners are Olivia White and Wendell Gifford, Mohini Banjaree and Charles Delgado, Scott Pickett and Jules Greene' _Ugh, couldn't he just say who I was partnered up with? I wanted to get out of here before Dante's filled up._ '...And finally, Stella Yamada and Raymond Beech.'

'WHAT?' I yelled at the top of my voice, everyone laughed because they knew that I, Stella Yamada **HATED** Ray Beech. Why though? Because, when me and my band, Lemonade Mouth entered in the Halloween Bash, cutting Ray's band, Mudslide Crush's set list short, Ray has been trying to make my life a living hell.

'You heard me Miss Yamada, you are partnered up with Ray, and that's final.'

'How the heck am I supposed to write a song about the most arrogant person I know?'

'Miss Yamada! My decision is final' Mr Ridley said in a very stern voice. 'And due to that outburst Miss Yamada, Miss Reznick will see you in the basement for _detention_.'

I glared at Mr. Ridley for next 5 minutes, silently cursing at myself for getting into detention **again**.

I quickly glanced at the wall clock, to see if it was almost time to go yet, 3:28 PM. Cool, two more minutes till I'm out of this hell hole and then to _ugh,_ detention. I was about to turn away from the clock to keep on staring at the rain, when I saw Ray, 3 seats away from me with a _I'm-bored-as-fuck-can-I-please-get-the-hell-outta-here_ look on his face, he noticed me looking so he gave me his signature smirk, I mouthed at him 'What's up partner?' He smirk turned into a frown and he slowly raised his hand to give me the finger, luckily Mr. Ridley saw and gave him detention.

**Ray's POV:**

Shit, I just got detention due to the stupidest person in the world, Stella Yamada. Not only did I get detention _with_ Stella, but I had to write a song about her. I don't even like Stella! We fight every single morning. It's going to be so freaking hard to write a song about the most annoying person I know. Well, I guess I could just _pretend_ I'm singing about Stella, but I'm really singing about some random hot chick. Well, I guess it wouldn't be _so hard _to write a song about someone's looks, because Stella is pretty attractive. I mean even though she pulls the whole rock-rebel look, she looks hot _wait, what? _Did I Ray-fucking-Beech, say that _the_ Stella Yamada was **hot**? That's just stupid. I would never say that about Stella. The world must be upside-down or something.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whatcha think? Review please! Also, if you have any song ideas for the project for: Scott/Jules. Wen/Olivia. Mo/Charlie. Let me know the SONG TITLE and ARTIST. **

**Talk to you whenever,  
**

**Frankie.  
**


	2. I'm not that Strong

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey Guys! I'm back with the new chapter! I wanted it to do it quick so you guys wouldn't have to hang around for too long. I have to say though, I don't really like the first part of this chapter, I like the second half a lot better. **

**Just wanted to say that this story is looking at the 10-11 chapter mark! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you guys who put me as their fave author or put this story in their fave stories. All those people who requested ideas. All those people who read this and said so many nice comments. And lastly, for all you Rayella fans out there. This chapter is for you. Hope you guys like :)  
**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

I slowly counted down the seconds till school was over. _Come on, just three more seconds! And 3, 2 and 1!_ I raced out of the room as fast as I could. I ran down the hallways, down by the lockers and past the gym.

Slightly panting, I walked towards the elevator going down to the basement. As I reached out my hand out to press the down button, Mr. Brenigan and his _stupid_ Segway came up to me and said 'Ah, Stella. I see you're heading towards to detention... Again.' _No shit, Sherlock! Why else would I go down there? Now that Lemonade Mouth and I started practising at the auditorium, we never went down there anymore._ 'You know Stella, too many of these detentions of yours will get you suspension.'

'Yeah, I know that Mr. Brenigan. But, hey! This time it wasn't my fault, it was Mr. Ridley's fault this time.' I said.

'Oh, Stella' Mr. Brenigan sighed. 'Just go down to the basement, and meet Miss Reznick at the detention room, okay? Just try harder not to get detention again.'

Mr. Brenigan turned his Segway around, and headed towards his office. _What? I said it __**wasn't**__ my fault! _

I turned around and continued my journey to detention. As I stepped into the elevator, I heard footsteps nearing me. I chose to ignore them, so I quickly stepped into the elevator, as I turned around I saw several spiky tufts of golden-blonde hair. Immediately I noticed it was the one and only douche bag, Ray Beech.

**Ray's POV:**

I walked towards the basement a little pissed off at Stella for getting me detention again. I had better things to do on a Friday night!

I saw Stella stepping inside the elevator, she must've seen me because her expression changed from a very dull and bored expression to a surprised but yet annoyed expression. 'What's up Yamada?' I asked.

'What the fuck do _you_ want Beech?' She said in an annoyed tone.

'Whoa, someone's got PMS!'

'You're fucking dickhead, you know that.'

'Well, you're a wannabe rock star.'

'I am a rock star, Beech. You're just a jealous bastard.'

'Yamada, Guess what? You're a talentless freak show. You can't sing and you can't play guitar.'

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

_You're a talentless freak show. You can't sing and you can't play guitar._

_You're a talentless freak show. You can't sing and you can't play guitar._

What Ray had said to me just then echoed in my head over and over again. Was I really a talentless freak show? I walked away from Ray and tried to shrug off what he had just said to me, but I couldn't. I sat in the back of the detention room, avoiding the questioning glances from Ray.

4:06 PM, I was at the school car park, slowly walking home when I received a text from Wen.

**where r u? mo is freaking out! practice was 5 mins ago. u better hurry b4 she smashes ur guitar.**

**-Wen.**

**sry, got detention. b there in 10. c u l8r.**

**-Stella.**

I walked on out of the car park and headed for Olivia's house. 'This is so stupid, I'm getting so worked up about something Ray told me, his opinions never mattered to me.' I muttered softly. 'But that was until now.'

Before I knew it, salty tears started to form and swim in my eyes. One by one the tears slid down my cheek and fell to the cracks in the pavement.

6 minutes later of walking and crying, I heard a voice that I knew so well 'Stella! What are you doing? We've been worried sick about you! You're never late for practice, so we thought maybe you forgot, but you would never forget practice! We thought you got hurt then! You need to be more responsible Stell! God, why are you so-' Mo yelled.

'Mo, can you please be quiet for a second? Please?' Olivia interrupted quietly.

'Whatever! I'm still mad at you Stella!'

'Stella? What's wrong?' 'Olivia asked in a worried tone.

I turned around to look at them in the eye, I wanted to show them that even though I was the rebellious one of the band, I still had feelings, and I wanted to show them that even though I was most boisterous person out of all of them, I still had the ability to cry.

Olivia looked pale and so overcome with worry. Mo's face that was once red with anger, softened to a more motherly look with concern. Charlie looked confused, but worried because he knew that only very terrible things could make me cry. Scott looked around as if he was searching for the person who made me cry. Wen looked shocked and so worried.

'Stella? What happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong?' Wen asked.

'H-he called me a t-talentless freak show, and he s-said that I couldn't sing or p-play guitar.' I stuttered. Having myself say it out loud made me believe it even more.

'Who's _he_?' Scott asked angrily.

'R-ray, Ray Beech said it to me.' I collapsed to the ground, sobbing harder and louder than ever. I felt them trying to hug me. I loved them for that. Always there to comfort me in any way they could, this was why we were always **more than just a band**.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whatcha think about it? Review, Review, Review! I need to know what you guys think about it! BTW I have the whole plot set out, so writing the chapters will take shorter! **

**Aren't you glad it only took me like two days to write this? And I have homework due tomorrow, which I haven't started and it is 11:09 PM, so I will probably lie to my teacher about having a power shortage :D Also, song requests for Mo, Charlie and Jules are still OPEN! I might add Scott to that list later, but I'm still thinking about my song choice for him. BTW, the song choice for Ray, SO fits the story! And of course if you read the damn title, you would happen to know what the name of the song that Stella would be singing for Ray :P**

**Talk to you whenever,  
**

**Frankie.  
**


	3. Not in Front of You

**Hey guys! As you can tell the new chapter is up! So, only like 3 days after I had put up the second chapter, I started writing the third, the reason for this was because I wasn't up for writing the story as much as I did at first... Don't get me wrong though! I don't want to stop writing this story, I ultimately love it! It's just because I didn't know how and where to start off at this chapter, but I knew where I wanted it to go, just not how to start, but that all changed at 10:00 PM last Sunday night when I was on Tumblr, telling myself not to let down my reviewers and fans for this story : ) So I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, now that I've kept you hanging long enough, you can finally read the chapter : ) I love you guys and don't forget to review me!**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

I slowly walked up the stairs of Mesa High, avoiding eye contact from everyone because my eyes were still red and puffy from crying last night about being a talentless freak show.

As I approached my locker I saw a familiar red-pianist with a shy blonde. I quickly turned away, hoping they wouldn't see me looking so weak and pathetic, but it was too late.

* * *

**Olivia's POV:**

I walked past the many lockers of Mesa High with Wen this morning, hoping we would see Stella.

I was walking past the third row of lockers staring at my scuffed leather ankle boots when Wen stopped me and whispered in my ear 'It's Stella.' I lifted my head and saw our electric guitarist in a black leather jacket by her locker.

She must've seen us coming because she quickly grabbed her calculus textbook and ran in the opposite direction. I glanced nervously at Wen and asked 'Should we run after her?'

'You should run after her, she'll probably open up more to you than me.' Wen replied with a sly smile.

'You're probably right. Hey Wen, could you do me a favour and text Mo, Scott and Charlie that we've finally caught up to her and that I'll try to talk to her.'

'No problem. Tell me how things go with Stella later okay?'

Wen turned around and whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and began to text rapidly. I smiled at how sweet Wen was. But I couldn't focus on that right now. My number one priority was Stella, and due to my chat with Wen, Stella was a great distance ahead of me.

**Stella's POV:**

I pushed past everyone, I didn't want anybody to see me like this, weak, pathetic and a talentless freak show. I'd already broken down once and I wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

I slowed down to a steady and paced walk as I went by the aisles of seats at our school's auditorium.

As I chose my favourite seat at the front, I heard footsteps entering the doors of the auditorium. Since I didn't want to be seen by anybody, especially Olivia -_who was probably hunting me down by now-_ I crouched down on all fours and crawled down the rows of seats, when I reached the very edge of the left side of the auditorium, I sat down on the floor with my back to the stage. Without a care in the world I sat there for several minutes, staring at the seat in front of me. I must've been in some sort of deep trance because I didn't notice the **conceited jackass** who was sitting less than three inches away from me.

'What's up Yamada?' Ray asked.

'Why in the world are you here sitting next to me?'

'I just came here to ask you a question Stella, I'm not here to attack you.'

'Right, as if you're capable of attacking me. Anyway, what do you want?'

'Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?'

I paused for a minute, thinking about lying, but my stupid mouth just poured everything out.

'What do you think Ray? You called me a talentless freak show, you said I couldn't sing and that I couldn't play guitar. What do you think? Did you do something wrong?' As I talked, I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks and onto my lap. I had broken down again, and it was in front of the last person I wanted to see me cry.

'Stella, Stella. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have called you that, I don't even know why I said it. I really am sorry Stella, you happen to be an amazing singer, and you're even better at guitar than Scott is. I really am sorry Stella.'

I blinked in utter disbelief. Ray- _the _Ray Beech was actually apologising for something he had done. Wow, that was an all new low for him. I've always told myself to never forgive Ray for all the things he's done to me and my band, but he was actually apologising and he sounded so concerned and worried.

'I can't believe I'm saying this Ray but, it's okay. Just _never _say that to me again okay?'

Ray smiled, he smiled a real smile, not his stupid, sneer-y, egotistical, jerk-ish smiles, but a real one.

'I Promise. Now that I don't feel like a guilty idiot, you should come over to my house today.'

'And why should I go to your house you guilty idiot?'

'Because Stella, you and me, we have a project to do. And we can work on it at my house.'

'You know, we're not actually working together, we're writing about each other.'

'Well duh Stella, as if I didn't know that. But, how can I write a song about you when you're not actually there.'

I stood there for a while, thinking about what my band would say. Of course they would get mad, _but what if_ they didn't know? And I really needed to get started on my project, normally when it came to song writing I would be done with it in one day.

'Alright then, but-'

'But what Yamada?' Worried about your lemonhead friends?'

'Beech, they have names. And yeah, we can't tell them. Even though I'm only going there to write songs for a project, they'd still kill me.'

'Well, we wouldn't want _the _Stella Yamada dead would we?'

'Whatever Beech, I'll meet you in the car park today okay?'

'Sure, I'll meet you then.'

I left the auditorium and headed to the worst place on earth known as the Math classroom. As I walked down the hallways, I bumped into a very flushed and panting Olivia.

'Oh my god, Stella! I've been looking for you everywhere! I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Why did you run away from me and Wen? Is every-'Olivia rambled.

'Olivia, I'm okay! I'm fine! This morning I was just worked up about what Ray had said to me. It's fine though, I completely ignored it because I know I rock at guitar and I happen to be an amazing singer' I assured Olivia.

'Oh, are you sure?'

'Definitely.'

'Well, now that you look like you're up for it. How about we have a band practice tomorrow at my house?'

'Sure! I'll walk to your house, I know that we normally have practice after school at 4PM, but I might not make it till 4:30 because my mom is making me babysit the twins for a while.'

'No problem, I'll text the band. See you tomorrow Stell!'

'Bye!'

I walked in to my classroom, thanking Olivia that she didn't ask for band practice _today_ because I had to meet up with Ray.

* * *

**So? How was it? I kinda like this one, and I made it longer because you guys have been waiting for a while :) When I read it, it's kinda messy meaning the way the story flows. Yeah, it doesn't flow, but it's probably because I wasn't focused or something. But yeah, don't forget to review and SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR MO/CHARLIE AND WEN are STILL open! So PLEASE suggest, I need your help here :) Love you guys.**

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Frankie 3**


	4. Finally Falling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry this chapter took 6 days for me to upload! I've been really lazy for the past few days, and also the fact I have to practice for my stupid guitar teacher. **_**Thank you mom for letting me quit guitar this term!**_** Anyway, this chapter for me is so cute, sad and lovey-dovey! Not a fluffy fanfic though. Also, no swearing just plain old LOVE and SADNESS at the same time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I have another Lemonade Mouth fanficiton in the making, but just the very first chapter's plot, so look forward to reading that in the future! I might not post it yet, I'll probably post it after I've finished with this story. That way I could write chapters while I write this, and when the time comes, I could post those chapters regularly for you guys! Anyway... Here ya go! Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Ray's POV:**

As I drove up my driveway with Stella, she was in awe at how big my house was. I wasn't surprised that she was surprised because anyone who came to my house was always surprised.

'Ray! I can't believe you live here, I knew you were rich and all, but this is just amazing!' She said in shock 'Why on earth did you not tell me about this?' **(AU: This lil' bit was inspired by the Last Song.)**

'Well, if I did tell you it would sound kinda weird dontcha think?' I said.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Hey Yamada, guess what? I live in a four-story house, with 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, two Jacuzzis, a tree house, a gazebo, one outside pool and one inside pool, and entertainment room that takes up one floor and a basement for jam sessions.' I said jokingly.

'You are such a show-off Ray!' Stella giggled.

'So, what are we one first-name basis now?'

Whatever Beech! Come on, I wanna see your tree house!'

I laughed and led her to our backyard where our tree house was. As we climbed up, I told Stella that she was the fifth girl I had let up in here. **(AU: Kind of a High School Musical 3 reference!)**

'Well, aren't I special? The others, were they Patty and Jules?' Stella said sarcastically.

'Yeah right, as if I'd let those two into my _inner sanctum_.'

'God Beech that sounded so geeky.'

I chuckled and said 'Whatever Yamada' I mocked her. 'The other four were my mom and my three other sisters.'

'You have siblings? I thought you were an only child.'

'Yeah, that's what everyone thinks.'

'So, how come no one's ever heard of them then?'

I paused for a moment, thinking whether I should tell Stella or not. I decided that I would, and I walked over to one of the many photo-covered walls in my tree house.

'This one,' I said as I pointed to a frayed picture of my sister and I. 'is Shanelle, she's in Stanford studying the arts in photography.' I walked to the other side of the room, near to where Stella was sitting and continued on. 'This is Shanelle's twin, Chloe. She's in Yale studying in the arts to be a professional dancer.' I looked at the two pictures I had just pointed out to Stella, the twins had the same golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that I also had. I walked over to the next wall, finally pointing out a photo of my eldest sister who happened to be 17 at the time, she was looking out of the window of the tree house, waving at the camera while the twins were trying to splash her with their water guns, I was climbing up the tree house to pull her out to join in the fun. 'This is my eldest sister, Laura. She passed away last December from a car crash.'

'Oh Ray, I'm so sorry' Stella said sincerely.

'It's not your fault, so don't say sorry. It was my fault.'

'Ray, it's not your fault. Accidents hap-.'

'No, it is my fault!' I shouted 'She was driving me and the twins home from the airport so we could have Christmas eve dinner with our parents. I was messing around in the front seat, making jokes, tickling Shanelle, teasing them. At one point Laura reached out to tickle me and accidently let go of the steering wheel, things just got out of control fast. The car slipped of the road and crashed into an electricity pole. When Shanelle, Chloe and I got to the hospital with only cuts and bruises, we waited for Laura for sixteen hours waiting for news on her condition. Another hour later they had told me that she **died** from severe blood loss, and said that if she had lived she would've had many broken bones and memory loss. They said that the memory loss was that terrible, she **wouldn't **have remembered anything or anyone, and the memory loss **wouldn't **have been cured.' **(AU: Also Last Song inspired! Well, the car crash part...)**

'Ray...' Stella whispered softly.

'Chloe yelled at me, saying it was my fault that Laura died. Chloe loved Laura more than anyone else in the family, Laura was her role model. Up to this day Chloe doesn't call or talk to me. Shanelle who was my closest sister out of the three tried comforted me and said it wasn't my fault, that it was no one's fault, that it was all just an unfortunate accident. Chloe decided to start taking dance lessons and work on dancing everyday because it was Laura's dream to become a professional dancer.'

'Ray, it's okay. Shanelle's right though, it's just unfortunate accident. Hey, come on we need to work on our project. I've been here for 20 minutes already and we haven't even started.' Stella said.

'You're right. Let's work in the gazebo.' I grabbed a few pencils and two notepads from the desk inside the tree house. We headed down to the gazebo and started to write down ideas and lyrics quietly.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I decided to break the awkward tension and asked Stella. 'Hey Stella, can I hear what you've written so far?'

'What? No way! It's nowhere near finished, I've only written two verses so far.' Stella said.

Quick as a flash, I snatched the notepad from her hands and ran towards the pool.

'Ray! Give it back! I'm not yet finished with it!' Stella yelled.

'Come and get it Stella! You know? If you want me to stop, just sing me the song!' I teased.

We ran around the edge of the pool, careful not to get the notepad or ourselves wet.

'Ugh, Ray! Stop! I'll sing it for you okay! Just stop!' Stella panted.

'I am victorious!' I shouted. **(AU: Victorious reference!)**

'Shut up!' She giggled. 'It's not cool for a 16 year old boy to quote kiddie shows like Victorious!'

She walked over to the gazebo and took the acoustic guitar I had brought out earlier and began to sing.

**(AU: This song is Finally Falling by VICTORIOUS and I picked out 2 verses and put them together so these two verses are NOT in order).**

_Suddenly my choice is clear,  
I knew it only you and I  
Were standing here.  
And beautiful  
is all I see,  
It's only you, I know it's true  
It has to be._

_Suddenly,  
I can see  
what I didn't before.  
And I don't care  
what they say anymore.  
'Cause I'm falling, falling,  
finally falling, falling._

'Stella? This song, this song is it about m-me?' I asked.

'Yeah...' Stella mumbled, blushing furiously.

I looked at her with a dazed look on my face and did the only thing that I've wanted to do for a long time. I kissed her. I kissed Stella Yamada. She was surprised at first, but slowly she kissed me back.

I dropped of Stella at her house, before she could close the door of my car I quickly asked. 'Hey Stella, do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?'

Stella smiled and said 'I'd love to Ray, but remember though, it's a secret!'

And with that, she winked at me and turned around to go inside. And all the way home all I could think of was. _I, Ray Beech was going out with my long-time crush, Stella Yamada_. I smiled the whole ride home, secretly wanting scream like a girl out of excitement.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So... Did you like it? I REALLY LOVE this chapter because Ray's all like "IT'S MY FAULT" and Stella's all like "No Ray! It's not your fault! I love you!'... Yeah, Reviews please! Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Anyway, like all the High School Musical, Victorious and Last Song references? I like those, especially Ray's "I am VICTORIOUS" line : ) So, REVIEW PLEASE! And no more suggestions for songs, I've got those all worked out now. And thank you guys so much for all the kind comments! I love you guys so much!**

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Franceska 3**


	5. Lies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm back again. I decided to do this chapter as soon as I posted the last chapter because last time it took me 6 days to upload, and I didn't wanna be hypocrite because I HATE it when author's take FOREVER to upload their chapters. I finished this chapter a couple days back, but I could only post it today because we just moved into a new house, and we didn't have internet connection for a week, so that sucked. **

**This chapter is all in Mo's POV. I finally decided that it would be good to incorporate the other band members and not just stick to the basic food groups of Stella and Ray. So, without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of 'You are the Only Exception'.**

* * *

**Mo's POV:**

'Charlie! This food tastes amazing! How on earth did you find out about this restaurant?' I exclaimed.

'Well, I was asking Tommy about any good restaurants he's been to, so I could take you out for dinner. He told me a couple of Italian bistros, but I figured that we eat at Dante's way too much and I thought it would be good for a change. So he told me about this one.' Charlie explained.

There we were me and Charlie on our first date at a Mexican restaurant. He finally got the courage to ask me out when I had broken it off with Scott two weeks ago. Scott and I broke up because I told him that I didn't have feelings for him anymore, he agreed with me though, so we were still great friends. I had to persuade Stella not to kick Scott out of the band because that was our third breakup.

'I'm glad you and Tommy are getting along better than before.' I said.

'Yeah, we are getting a bit closer now that he helped me with the whole 'me wanting to do music' dilemma last year.' Charlie grinned.

We sat there eating our food and talking about stupid and funny things for another ten minutes when I said 'Charlie, I cannot thank enough for this amazing date. I loved every bit of-' Out of the corner of my eye, I recognized a short-brown haired girl at a corner booth.

'Mo, Mo? Hey, Mo? You okay? What's wrong?' Charlie, being Charlie suddenly became worried.

'Charlie. Slowly turn your head around and look at the corner booth at the far left side of the restaurant, and tell me what you see.' I whispered quietly.

Charlie looked puzzled but swivelled around and looked at the back of the restaurant. He stared at the back for a while trying to figure out what I was talking about. When he finally noticed the corner booth, he froze and quickly turned his head around and looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

'Isn't that... S-_Stella_, Mo?' Charlie whispered.

'That's what I thought to Charlie, but she's on a date Charlie! A freaking date! Surely she would've told me or Olivia about a date! I mean, isn't this the very first time we've ever heard about Stella being on a date?' I said slightly panicking.

'Mo, Mo. You gotta relax okay? Maybe Stella did tell Olivia, but she probably didn't tell you because whenever you hear about Olivia on a date with Wen, you go all out with the makeup, the clothes, and the hair tool things. She probably didn't want you knowing because Stella probably wanted to keep things simple' Charlie smiled.

I laughed about how right Charlie was, and how stupid I was for panicking about Stella on a date. 'You're right Charlie, I can imagine Stella getting annoyed with me with a curling iron.' I giggled.

'Come on, there's one more place I'd like to take you before you go home.' Charlie urged.

* * *

'I'll take a double chocolate chip fudge sundae please.' Charlie told the cashier woman politely. 'What about you Mo? What do you want? It's my treat.' We were at a place that sold frozen yogurt called Froyogo. **(AU: This place doesn't exist! I only came up with it by using a frozen yogurt slogan I came up with—Fro-yo for on the go!)**

I grinned at Charlie's politeness 'Hi, can I have a mango-vanilla swirl with kiwi please.'

'Gosh Mo, you're making me feel bad at ordering something super unhealthy compared to your kiwi-banana vanilla-strawberry crush.' Charlie joked.

'Charlie! Get it right! It's a mango-vanilla swirl with kiwi!'I giggled.

We sat down at one of the booths at the back and talked about random things. But I couldn't stop thinking about one thing that had been bugging me since we had left the Mexican restaurant where had dinner at.

'Charlie, can I ask you something?'

'Well for one thing Mo, you just asked me something' Charlie chuckled 'and second thing, don't tell me a secret, you know I suck at keeping secrets!'

I laughed 'No, Charlie. It's about Stella-'

'But Mo, I thought you said you were _fine_ with Stella already.' Charlie interrupted.

'I am Charlie, but I noticed that Stella was wearing a _**Mesa High letterman jacket**_.' I confessed.

Charlie was confused at first when I first started speaking, but when I finally said '_**Mesa High letterman jacket**_' he knew that there was something wrong.

'B-but, Stella said she **hates **jocks.' Charlie stuttered.

'I know that Charlie, but maybe it's a really nice jock?'

'Yeah, I don't think so Mo. Did you get to see his face though?'

'No, but I did see that he had blonde hair-'

'That's good then right? Only a couple of guys with blond hair have a letterman jacket, so that would make it easy.'

We sat there in silence, thinking about all the _stupid_ jocks of in school.

Suddenly, Charlie looked at me with a look of triumph that changed into a look of worry and disappointment, his expression left as quickly as it got there. I grew impatient quickly because he didn't tell me his reason for his quick expression change.

'Well Charlie! What's on your mind?' I said loudly, but after a few seconds of questioning glances from customers and employees, I muttered 'Sorry.'

Charlie looked up and mumbled something so soft that he himself would probably not have heard.

'Charlie? What was that? I couldn't hear you.' I said.

Charlie uttered one single word '_Ray_.'

'What about Ray, what does he have to-' It took me awhile to piece together what Charlie was saying.

'_Ray_? Out of all the jocks in our school, she picks Ray-fucking-Beech?'

'Goodnight Mo.' Charlie whispered to me when he dropped me off at our house.

'Goodnight Charlie. Tonight was the best date of my life.' I told Charlie with a smile. Charlie smiled back, probably proud that he finally beat Scott at something that they both had a chance in. He dipped his head and kissed me goodnight.

* * *

I walked inside, bracing myself for the complaints and shouting of my father.

'Monu! You better not have been with the stupid, arrogant boy!' my Baba yelled.

'Baba, Scott is neither stupid nor arrogant! And it wasn't Scott! It was Charlie!' I exclaimed.

His expression changed quickly into a very happy one, he looked like a 5 year old boy who had just been given ice cream. 'Charlie? Oh I like that boy, yes I do like him very much!' Baba said excitedly.

I blushed tremendously and mumbled 'Me too Baba, me too.'

* * *

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and began to text furiously.

**ATTENTION! lemonade luvrs, EMERGENCY meeting at olivias tomz at 5 pm. DONT miss it.**

**-Mo**

**tnx 4 asking me b4 hving the mtng at my house. Lol just jking mo! Whats it about?**

**-Olivia**

**u just made me lose need4speed with my cuz. But ill meet tom at livs. :D**

**-Wen**

**mo? u gonna tell band about stells? try and not get angry kay? liv gets scared when u do. c u then :)**

**-Charlie**

**okay mo. y so imprtnt? i was sleeping.**

**-Scott**

I didn't text Stella the same message I had given the others because this meeting was about her. I texted a different message to her saying:

**hey stell-bells :) can u come over to livs tomz at 5:20. take ur time, we all know u have twin devils to take care of.**

**-Mo**

I tried to act as carefree and normal as I could possibly could so Stella wouldn't get suspicious.

**Tnx 4 wking me up mo-ster. now u've left me wid no choice but 2 do algebra. i'll come tomz. wats up? pls don't call me stell-bells XP**

**-Stella**

It's about **you**! I wanted to scream. The meeting is about you and how you've been lying to your friends and keeping something so important behind our backs. Lies, that was all she did, lie to us. How many times has she been lying to us?

* * *

'She did **WHAT?**' the rest of my band shouted in my ear. Of course I was equally angry and upset, but the shouts and scream still made me cringe.

I had spilled the beans on Stella and her secret relationship that wasn't much of a secret anymore. I had told them the dinner Charlie and I had last night –which caused Olivia to 'aww' and for Wen and Scott to go 'eww, gross!' which made Charlie say a series of 'you're just jealous' comments–, from spotting Ray and Stella to the talk at Froyogo and to resisiting to scream at Stella when she lied about her text message.

Olivia went into full-on panic mode and sat on the bench and started talking to herself. Wen walked across the room to comfort her. I looked at the wall clock in the kitchen, 5:10 pm. Ten more minutes before Stella came–.

'Hey guys! What– Olivia? What's wrong? Are you okay?' Stella had arrived, walking into Olivia's backyard as if nothing was wrong in her life. But that was all about to change when five band mates were about to yell at her.

Surprisingly, Wen glared at her and said 'As if you don't know!'

Stella gave us all a quizzical look. 'Know about what?'

I tried so hard not to yell at her, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

'It's you Stella! We know about your relationship with Ray! Charlie and I saw you last night! We saw you with Ray and you weren't arguing with him! This time you actually seemed like you were _enjoying_ his fucking presence!' I screamed at her.

I'm glad Olivia's gram wasn't here, she likes me and she does not want to know how angry I can get. And also, Olivia's gram doesn't appreciate the _art of swearing_.

'I-I don't–' Stella stuttered. Her cheeks were flushed with a vibrant pink color.

'Cut the crap, Stella! Don't you understand? He made all of our lives a living hell. He even made Scott's life miserable, even though Scott was his best friend!' I yelled.

I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry. She muttered something only she could hear.

'What?' I asked in my normal tone, I was trying to resist the temptation to slap her.

'I'll break up with h-him, I'll tell him it's over.' She stammered.

I looked at her –we all did, with faces filled with looks that we're saying 'Are you serious?' We never knew she would take it this far or even take it this far this quickly.

I gave her a simple nod and said 'Okay. Text him.'

With that, she knew that she had no choice but to text him. With five pairs of eyes staring at her trembling hands tap away at a keyboard, she proclaimed the official breakup with the guy who made our lives a living hell.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please review! Also, the new and upcoming Lemonade Mouth fanfiction is about their kids! Can't say too much about it, but I've got the kid's descriptions set out... So i gotta go and eat now so...**

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Frankie.**


	6. Trying Hard to Fight These Tears

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey there! I have at least 2,000 words on my new Lemonade Mouth fanfiction so far. Did I tell you that it was about the kids of the original characters? Well, anyway for those of you who want to know, the title is 'Life after the Lemonade'. Like it? And as a special gift to all you guys who have been waiting for this chapter for so long, here is a short excerpt from the story!  
**

'_Could you have taken any longer?' Alex grumbled. I could tell she was clearly annoyed because her arms were crossed over her favourite green and black long sleeved checkered shirt that was covering a black singlet. With her favourite shirt on, she wore black jeans, leather black flats with silver studs on them and a slouch beanie that sat on the top of her long, wispy blonde hair._

'_Sorry Alex! It's not my fault I woke up late because a certain someone wouldn't stop talking to me at __**3:00**__ this morning.' I said sarcastically. Alex had called me very early this morning to talk about her newly found __**crush **__on one of my good friends, __**Josh Pickett**__. Josh Pickett was many things. He was the brother of James's enemy, Matthew Pickett. He was on the soccer team. He was the son of my godmother, Mo Pickett. And, duh! Alex's new crush._

_Alex turned around and grinned at me with a big smile and sparkling green eyes._

_I tilted my head to my left and looked at my best friend, he had short brown hair. He was wearing light grey v-neck shirt with a red and white long sleeved checkered shirt._

'_I see you two make it a point to match your clothes.' I grinned at the two siblings. They seemed puzzled at what I was talking about, when they finally realized my point James said. 'Alex, why do you always copy me?'_

'_Nuh-uh! I wasn't copying! It was you, and besides it's not my fault I have great taste in fashion' Alex chuckled._

_We all burst into fits of laughter, but after at least 20 seconds of laughing my mom shouted from the door of our house 'Aren't you kids meant to be at school by now? We all looked at each other and laughed again for no particular reason and James drove us out of my street and onto the road to our school, __**Mesa High School**__._

**Yeah, I know... It's a pretty boring excerpt.  
**

* * *

**Ray's POV:**

**im sorry ray but things arent going 2 work out between us.**

**-Stella.**

What the fuck was that suppose to mean? I knew it meant Stella was breaking it off with me – I wasn't that stupid-, but why though? Everything went amazing last night. She seemed pretty happy and completely not angry with me last night. What went wrong?

_*flashback*_

'_Ray.' Stella whispered softly. 'Tonight, was the best night of my life. Thank you. Thank you so much'_

_I smiled. Stella looked beautiful under the moonlight. I had just dropped her off from dinner. We had laughed and talked like we had never hated each other to begin with._

'_What can I say, Stella? Ray Beech always guarantees the best for the ladies.' I joked._

_She scowled, but I knew she was trying not to laugh. 'Way to ruin the moment Ray.'_

_I leant down, and softly kissed her on her lips. Kissing Stella was different, she was real and the kiss wasn't fake. It wasn't like any other kiss I had with Patty or Jules or any other girl. Stella was real. She wasn't trying to use me for popularity. I was sure she actually liked me for being me, not the arrogant asshole I am at school._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Skinny black ripped jeans. Purple tank-top. Grey cardigan. It was definitely Stella.

I grabbed my backpack out of the passenger seat in my car and ran through the student car park, up the stairs of Mesa High and frantically searched for the girl wearing a dark purple tank-top.

It was pretty hard looking for Stella because there were so many students out in the hallways, greeting friends, finishing unfinished homework and kissing boyfriends or girlfriends. The sight of seeing all those couples made me feel sick in the stomach. That was something Stella and I could be doing right now if she hadn't texted me this morning.

Finally, I spotted her.

'Stella.' My voice was softer than my normal tone, but Stella heard me anyway.

She looked at me, I could see that she was resisting the temptation to come and talk to me.

All of a sudden, just completely out of the blue, Mo, Olivia, Wen, Charlie and Scott appeared. They noticed Stella looking in my direction, so they followed her eyes and saw that in her peripheral vision, was me.

Knowing better than to cross the angry wraths of Mo Banjaree, I casually walked past them, trying to pretend not to hear their very hurtful comments. I received evil glares from Mo and Wen and a 'go away.' From Olivia, Scott and Charlie. But those comments and actions didn't bother me. All that mattered to me was Stella, and all she did was avoid me.

I saw her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be trying hard not to cry. But she wasn't trying hard enough, a small tear slid down her cheek. She raised her left hand and wiped it away, leaving no trace of emotion at all.

Her friends escorted her out of the hallways and led her to her next class, clearly, they thought that I would try again to talk to Stella but I wasn't dumb enough to approach her with her five other friends who seemed to be playing 'bodyguards' at the moment.

That's okay. This morning wasn't probably the best time to talk to her, she was probably busy with unfinished homework. I would definitely be able to talk to her at lunch. _Right?_

**Wrong.**

Mo followed Stella everywhere she went. She picked her up every time her class ended. She dropped her off every time it was time for another class to begin. I was pretty sure that the only time Stella had time completely alone by herself was whenever she needed to go to the bathroom.

I guess I'd just have to leave it to calling Stella, even though I really wanted to talk to her in person.

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

This is nice, I thought. I was walking around in the park nearby many cafes and stores. But it would be a lot nicer if I was with Ray.

Mo had been really angry with me with my relationship with Ray. Now, she won't stop leaving my side! It was starting to really piss me off. Didn't she trust me? Oh yeah, probably not. I did date someone who was our 'enemy' behind her back.

_Listen up! _

_This is the story on how we lived,_

_The glory of what we did,_

_It started when we were kids,_

_With music up in our heads,_

_She said._

The sound of Wen rapping to 'Livin' on a Highwire' blared from my left jean pocket. I had left the volume up really high last night – I was trying to drown out the sounds of my sobs -, so the raps of Wen coming from my jean pocket had startled a few people who were walking nearby.

I checked the caller ID and saw that it was none other than – Ray. I pressed the big red button that had a small picture of a phone upside down, signalling that I was hanging up.

**Seven**. That was the seventh time Ray had called me and I had not even bothered to answer. It felt bad that I was hanging up on the guy who let me wear his letterman jacket because I was cold.

I sat down on one of the many blue benches in the park and started to think.

Was Mo right? Is Ray my supposed sworn enemy? Or is Ray the boy who I truly love and never want to lose? Is Ray playing a prank on me? Or is this 'new' Ray, the real Ray? And could I trust him?

Ray had been so sweet and nice and chivalrous to me last night. Was this real? Or was this fake? _Although, Ray wouldn't kiss me that that way if he had been faking._

I'm so confused! I just wanted to scream and cry and yell all at the same time. Who should I believe? Ray, the guy who was mean to me for at least 2 years now? Or Mo, the girl who I had spilled almost all of my innermost secretes with?

I was trying hard to fight these tears, I was trying to determinate whether being with Ray was or was not a good choice. **(AU: High five is you immediately got that I was quoting Determinate here!)**

In the end I had decided, and I went home to write about it.


	7. My Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

**I am so SORRY that I haven't posted in a long time! I didn't have internet at my house for so long! But we just got our modem, so I'm posting as many chapters as I can today. ONE of my NEW stories should be up today to! **

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Two new Lemonade Mouth stories on the way (These are the ones with titles and that are almost ready to be posted. I have more fanfics but these are the only ones with titles.): **

**One of them is called 'Rumour Has It.'**

**The other is called 'Life After the Lemonade'**

**Read on!**

* * *

'Okay class! As you know, today is the due-in date for your song-writing assignments. Since I only want half-an-hour on these songs, half of you guys will perform today, the rest will perform tomorrow.' Mr Ridley explained. 'Now does anyone want to volunteer to go first? Anyone? Oh! Yes, Olivia and Wen come on up! I expect a great deal from you two, considering you are both superb song-writers for your band. Carry on!'

Olivia and Wen slowly walked up to the stage in our school's auditorium. Mr. Ridley thought it would be better for us to perform in the auditorium because it had better acoustics and lighting.

'Umm hi everyone, as most of you guys know, I'm Olivia White. This song is about Wen. And... Um, yeah so, here I go.' Olivia told us nervously. Olivia was really nervous right now, because she was about to proclaim her love to her best friend to an audience of random people and strangers.

Olivia searched the front row for me for moral support, I gave her a watery smile – since I was crying in the girls bathroom last period – and two thumbs up to show her that things would be okay.

Olivia breathed in deep and pulled us into a trance with her soft, beautiful voice.

**(AU: This song is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat. This si saying that Olivia is feeling Lucky to be in love with her best friend, Wen. Who is always there for her no matter what.)**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Olivia looked to her right to see Wen's blushing face, having proclaimed her official love for Wen, Olivia blushed too. The two were so blush-y, you could feel the heat radiating off their red faces.

'Olivia, that was wonderful. Thank you. And, Wen? It's your turn now.' Mr Ridley smiled at their shyness.

Wen walked up the stage trembling with fear, but proceeded on to sing about Olivia.

**(AU: This is 365 Days by Victorious. This is saying that Wen will try FOREVER to impress Olivia.)**

_I just can't handle myself, _

_Feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop.  
Girl I don´t wanna nobody else, no one else, no one else…  
_

_I will try everything, _

_To make you come closer to me.  
I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you._

I guess it's official that Wen and Olivia are a couple now. And it's all thanks to our _damn_ teacher, Mr. Ridley.

Look out Mesa, Wenlivia is coming your way.

'Thank you Wen and Olivia! Those songs were excellent! Now if we could please have Charlie Delgado and Mo Banjaree up on the stage please!' Mr. Ridley said excitedly.

Mo practically ran up the stage in eagerness to show Charlie her song while Charlie practically dragged his feet up to stage in anxiety of Mo's thoughts about him.

'Hey everyone, it's Mo over here! So, this song is about Charlie and yeah, I hope you guys like it.' Mo smiled at Charlie the whole way through she talked.

For the first time ever, I saw Mo play an instrument that wasn't a violin or a bass. She was playing a guitar, and like really well!

**(AU: This is Thinking of You by Katy Perry, this was basically saying that whenever Mo was with Scott she always was thinking of Charlie. I also changed some small parts in the song so they made more sense.)**

_You're like an Indian summer,  
In the middle of winter.  
Like a hard candy  
with a surprise centre._

_How do I get better?  
Once I've had the best.  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water,  
So the waters I will test_

He kissed my lips,  
I tasted your mouth.  
He pulled me in,  
I was always disgusted with myself.

Charlie trembling mouth broke out into a wide smile.

'Um, hi guys. It's Charlie here and this song is about Mo.' Charlie grinned nervously.

_I don't wear designer clothes.  
I don't go to the finest schools.  
But, I know I ain't no fool baby.  
_

_I may not be a star.  
I'm not driving the sickest car.  
But, I know I can make you happy baby.  
_

_I don't know what you been used to,  
Never been with a girl like you.  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things._

I'll give you my song,  
These words to you.  
Sing you what I feel,  
My soul is true.

_I don't have the world,  
Can't give it to you girl.  
But all that I can do  
is give this song to you._

'Excellent work Charlie and Mo! Just excellent! I knew I could trust the Lemonade Mouth members to do this project right. Now, let's see... Ah! Yes, Scott Pickett and Jules Greene, please come up on the stage and perform.' Mr. Ridley said.

Scott and Jules walked up the stage and silently argued who would go first. Of course, the conniving _bitch_ known as Jules Greene won.

'Hey everyone! As _all_ of you know, I am Jules Greene. And, you better enjoy this song!' Jules squeaked in her stupid annoying voice.

But, the thing was, Jules's voice was actually quite nice. It was an amazing break from her squeaky voice.

**(AU: This song is Call Me Maybe? By Carly Rae Jepsen. I certainly have no explanation why Jules is singing this song because the song says it all. Jules is a desperate bitch who loves Scott, we get it people! I HATE this song)**

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?__  
_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

'Ah... Thank you Miss Greene that song certainly had... interesting lyrics, although it was beautifully sung. Well done Miss Greene and now may we have Scott Pickett up on the stage please?' Mr. Ridley struggled to find the right words to explain Jules's song; I wouldn't blame him though, seriously? Here's my number, so call me maybe? Nice choice of words you got there Greene!

'Hey everyone, It's Scott Pickett. This song is about Jules and I hope you like it.' Scott smiled sweetly.

Inside I thought, _for a heartbreaker, he certainly was a charmer._

**(AU: This song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I just wanted to add the part in where the song goes 'Beauty Queen of only 18' because I thought the actress who plays Jules is pretty.)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else__  
_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more__  
_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved._

'Thanks everyone.' Scott said.

'No, thank you Scott! That performance was superb! I never knew you had it in you.' Mr. Ridley smiled. 'Now, everyone I think those performances are enough for today! We will continue with tomorrow's lesson. Everybody, we must go back to our classes and work on your biographies.'

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the auditorium lagging behind everyone else. I passed by the left side of the auditorium – that was the place where Ray apologised to me – Ray seemed to be appearing everywhere: in my dreams, in the auditoriums, at lunch, in English. It hurt to see places where we had shared our moments together, but that didn't matter, things are going to change tomorrow when I sing my song about Ray, whether the band likes it or not.

I just hope that Ray still feels the same way that I do, and that this risk is worth to take.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whatcha think about it? Huh? Sorry I've been gone for so long, I posted the last chapter... last night? Yeah, I think it was last night. We didn't have internet for 2 weeks! I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long and without explanation! So I'm doing as many chapters and stories as I can, which is good to because I'm on a two week school break! I'm working on at least 3 Lemonade Mouth stories all at the same time! I'm working so hard!**

**I just bought Lemonade Mouth on DVD and I'm so happy!**

**P.S. Please help us protest to make a Lemonade Mouth 2 at this site!**

** .com**

**/533/387/864/**

**we-want-lemonade-mouth-2/**

**Sorry had to split the URL because of the fanfiction rules thingy.  
**

**Please sign it! I'm a part of it!**

**Talk to you whenever,  
**

**Frankie  
**


	8. I'll never give up on us

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is it everyone! This is the LAST chapter for 'You are the Only Exception'. Writing this story was an AMAZING experience for me, considering it was my very first. What I loved was when whenever I would check my e-mails so many readers would review, put me as their favourite author, favourite story, put my stories on alert. I just loved it all! So, without further ado, here is the LAST chapter of 'You are the Only Exception.'**

* * *

'Welcome class! Now is everyone here? Yes? No? Good. Now today is your last due in date for your song-writing assignments. For those of you who had their turn yesterday, well done to all of you, especially the Lemonade Mouth members! Now the kids who have already finished this assignment, could you please move to right side of the auditorium and sit over there. That way I can see who has done it or not.' Mr. Ridley said.

Half of the class got up from their seats and shuffled to the other side of the auditorium and sat down. As I saw them move across to the other side of the auditorium, I saw Olivia giving me an encouraging smile, she knew what I was about to do, she knew what song I was going to sing, and she said that if the band made a fuss about it she told me to tell them that they should – and in her exact words- to _fuck off_. I told her that she should start hanging out with other girls – nicer girls –.

'Alright, now that we have that settled, who would like to volunteer to go first?' Mr. Ridley said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar blonde confidently raised his hand.

'Feeling confident today Ray? Alright then, continue on. Stella you'll have to go next.' Mr Ridley spoke.

At the realisation that I was next, my heart began to slam against my ribcage in anxiety. Now, its Ray's turn, he'll probably sing about how much he hates me, and after Ray, it's my turn, where I will risk my chance with Ray and my band.

Ray walked up to Mr. Ridley and whispered something in his ear, and being too far from the stage, I couldn't decipher Ray's words. Mr. Ridley's face looked a bit surprised at first but slowly nodded when Ray had finished talking.

Ray walked up the stage and grabbed the guitar that was among the many instruments that had been set aside for our performances.

Ray sat down on the seat in the middle of the stage and nodded at someone to the right of audience.

I looked to in that direction and saw a nervous blonde in a blue dress walking up to where Ray was sitting.

_Olivia. _

What was she doing? Why was she walking up to the stage? She had already performed yesterday, so what in the world was she about to do?

'Hi everyone, it's Olivia again. Yesterday, Ray asked me to do a duet with him for this assignment, so I only learnt this song yesterday, so it's a bit rough, but I hope you guys like it.' Olivia smiled.

_Crap. _She was going to sing with Ray?

'You ready?' Ray asked.

Olivia nodded nervously.

**(AU: This is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz saying that Ray will never give up with Stella!)**

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars _

_I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?  
_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up  
_

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find  
_

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up  
_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts _

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am  
_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_I'm still looking up  
_

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us _

_(Giving up) God knows I'm tough (I am tough), _

_He knows (I am loved) _

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I looked up at the dark ceiling of the auditorium, secretly smiling inside. If that's exactly how Ray felt about us, my plan is working a lot better than I expected it to be. I smiled at Olivia and silently thanked her for the duet she did with Ray, when Ray caught my eye, his eyes seemed to be telling me that he wanted me back, I gave him a small smile, signalling him that I felt the same.

'That was wonderful Ray! I never knew you had it in you, and I certainly did not expect that song to be about Miss Yamada. And I thought it was excellent that you had Olivia to sing it with you.' Mr. Ridley gushed 'Now Miss Yamada, it is your turn.'

I got up form my seat and walked to the area where Mr. Ridley had set up the instruments. I picked up the same guitar that Ray had used previously, and I moved on to the seat in the middle of the stage.

Not wanting to waste time with and introduction, I went straight into playing the chords of my song.

**(AU: This is The Only Exception by Paramore this is OBVIOULY saying that Ray is the only exception)**

_When I was younger, _

_I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it  
_

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
_

_But darling, you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception  
_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts _

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face  
_

_And I've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable distance _

_And up until now _

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness _

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
_

_But you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception  
_

_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here _

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up _

_Leave me with some kind of proof, _

_It's not a dream, oh  
_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception  
_

_And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I sighed softly as I saw my band mates expressions vary from surprise to disappointment. By far the only people who seemed to be looking appreciative or happy were Mr. Ridley, Olivia and Ray. The rest of the class appeared to be either uninterested or preoccupied with their own personal problems.

'That was wonderful Stella! I am extremely pleased with the final product of this assignment. And if I am not mistaken, I do suspect a budding romance in between you two.' Mr Ridley smiled widely.

I distinctively heard a scoff to the right of the auditorium. It was probably Mo.

'Thank you everyone for performing today! More than half of the class did a wonderful job, but the rest might need some work, but I am overall pleased with the final product. Now, I will see all of you in my class next week!' Mr. Ridley said happily.

I ran out as quickly as I could, it was the end of the day so technically Brenigan couldn't tell me to slow down in the hallways. I ran wherever my feet would take me. And they led me to the soccer pitch.

I sat down at the top of the bleachers, in hope that Ray happened to be following.

I began to doubt that Ray was coming as I had been there for several minutes. I gave a big sigh and walked down the bleachers, turning towards the car park to head home.

'Stella! Wait, don't go!'

I turned around to see Ray.

'Ray? Ray!' I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck in happiness that he had arrived.

'Stella, I'm sorry or getting you wrapped up in this mess, but I just need you to know that I really, really like you. It's been a long time now but – '

'Ray? Shut up.' I grinned.

'Huh?'

'Ray, I really, really like you too. And if the band isn't happy about that, screw them.'

Ray smiled. 'Wait, are you sure? What is gonna happen about Lemonade Mouth?'

'Well Ray, that's what we're here for!' Mo said sarcastically.

'Mo come on, we talked about this.' Wen said quietly.

'Fine whatever, you talk to them Liv.' Mo sighed irritably.

'Stella, this is hard for all of us, y'know the sudden change, but when I finally realised how sad you were when we forced you to break up with Ray, I felt really guilty and selfish about the whole situation.'

'Wait, you guys forced her to break up with me?' Ray asked.

'Yeah, and we're really sorry about that bro, we just got surprised and angry.' Scott smiled apologetically.

'So? To be honest guys, I'm not really following.' I said.

'Well, I first talked to Wen about letting you guys be and he said that he doesn't really care who you date because he's not your mom, then Wen and I talked to the band about it. And even though it took some convincing for some of us' Olivia looked at Mo. 'We eventually agreed that as long as you're happy, you can date Ray.'

'And as long as he doesn't break the following things: Stella's heart, the band, our instruments and our performances.' Mo said grumpily.

'I promise I will never do that. Cross heart and hope to die.' I said.

'Don't speak to soon now Beech.' Mo snapped.

'Alright, that's enough Mo. Come on, you've got a timeout.' Scott said.

'What? I was joking!' Mo whined.

'No, go.' Scott said sternly.

'Fine.' Mo said grumpily.

'Are you serious Olivia?' I said.

'Definitely Stella, you're our friend, and we can't control you.' Olivia smiled.

'Thank you so much you guys.' I smiled.

'Well, we're gonna go now, we'll see you tomorrow okay?' Charlie waved.

'Bye.' I said softly as they all walked off, heading their different ways home.

'Hey Ray?' I smiled.

'Yeah Stells?' Ray asked.

'I was wrong, I don't like you.' I said.

'Wait. What? After all the things we've just been through, you say you don't like me?' Ray said astounded.

'I don't like you Ray, I love you.' I smiled.

Ray sighed and gave me a grin. 'You know what Stella, I love you too.'

I blushed at Ray, and he lowered his head and kissed me softly on lips.

'But, I do love you more.' I laughed softly.

'Yamada, you know I love you most.' Ray replied.

* * *

**THE END! I hoped you enjoyed this story! I'd like to thank all the fans who kept on reviewing and supporting me! You really helped me get through with this story. I'm in the process of writing several stories at the moment, but I really want to go through them one at a time. So bye guys! THE END OF YOU ARE THE ONL EXCEPTION.**

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Frankie.**


End file.
